These studies will investigate the effect of metabolic hormones (e.g., insulin, glucagon) and intermediary metabolites (e.g., glucose, ketones, free fatty acids) on growth hormone secretion by dispersed rat anterior pituitary cells in primary culture and on perfusion columns.